Turning Against Sanzo
by Tadz
Summary: And so, Sanzo gets to read a poem, the poem which made losing Goku more painful and difficult. To learn that the one you hold dear left your grasp... (SanzoGoku, KougaijiGoku)
1. Chapter 5

Turning Against Sanzo  
  
Author: Tadz (a.k.a. Cimmerian Demogorgon)  
  
Genre: Yaoi; Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warning: Spoilers for the whole Saiyuki series and Yaoi. Goku/Sanzo, Goku/Kougaiji, and sidelines of Gojyo/Hakkai.  
  
Disclaimers: same as usual  
  
Notes: These are my response to the last seven reviewers of chapter 3.  
  
[Someone]: thanks for your review and for wanting me to continue this story.  
  
[Gallatica]: know what? Your review is the longest I've ever got and of course, who would get tired of reading a review for their own story, right? I did improve? Wow, I guess I did since this chap is longer than the others are. Curious about my age? Why not take a wild guess and I'll tell you if you're correct or not. And also, forgive me for asking back but, how old are *you*? I'm just curious too. And don't ask me to take a wild guess cause I'm not a good at those. ^_^  
  
[Goku-chan2002]: Ok, you want me to shut up? Hehe. I couldn't, for the life of me, shut up since talking is my life. Joke. ^_^ And even if I wanted to update as soon as possible, I couldn't since I just went through a serious writer's block and Holy Week just ended. I couldn't write anything Yaoi then.  
  
[Azzie@Az]: many people do want to have reviews. Since we all do our best and all. And the truth is, I don't have anything brilliant at the moment for this fic. All the ideas coming inside my head are all for Gravitation. Hehe.  
  
[M-i]: umm, what does shusetsu no chosha mean? I'm not very good at this language.  
  
[gohans yoyo]: so I see you again. Thanks for your constant review. Though not every chapter contains your review, still, thanks for reviewing! Goku's your favorite char? Mine too!  
  
[chris]: I am deliberately repeating scenes and adding some more in between to make sure I don't leave anything missing. Does it bother you? The way I repeat scenes, I mean.  
  
BTW, thanks for reviewing every chapter.  
  
Well, that's about it. Enjoy!  
  
~~~  
  
Sanzo wanted to find Goku. He felt something wrong when he saw Goku walk out on him, something that told him that everything is not going to be all right. Something tells him that he should go and find Goku before everything goes wrong.  
  
He wanted to do that! Hell, he really wanted to! However, a thought in his mind holds him back. The thought that often tells him that Goku betrayed him. That Goku was a cheat. And it was irreparable. He wanted to believe Goku when he said that it was not what it seems. He wanted to trust him and set aside his doubts but nothing happened. He told what he told and its not going to bring him back. It's not going to bring GOKU back. And he knew it.  
  
Is he too late to change everything that happened? Or will he get another chance?  
  
It was his fault. Everything is. And now, Goku was gone. And he can't tell Gojyo and Hakkai, simply because he can't. He just can't.  
  
Gojyo would probably get mad at him for thinking like that and Hakkai would stand and say nothing but look at him, blaming him. It was unthinkable, what they would do to him. Since they loved Goku like a big brother will to a kid brother.  
  
Love? What is love then? Is it what he is feeling right now? Who is Goku then?  
  
Who was Goku for him?  
  
Did Sanzo really love him? Or was he simply a possession exclusively made for him? No matter how hard he finds the answers to those questions, he can't find it. Probably because he didn't try hard enough. Or maybe he didn't feel enough?  
  
~ No matter how hard I look, it won't value. I've lost you now ~  
  
~ I've lost my only answer to all these questions ~  
  
~ But when I find you, I'll bring you back ~  
  
~ Right here in my arms again ~  
  
~ And I'll never let you go ~  
  
~ Never again ~  
  
It was then that Sanzo closed his eyes and sleep claim him.  
  
~~~  
  
The first thing that Sanzo heard as he woke up was Gojyo and Hakkai's voices ringing through the morning air. Their voices, shouting only one name out the forests.  
  
Goku.  
  
Sanzo stood up; looking dejected, his face wallowing him grief, as he perceived that Goku didn't come back that night.  
  
Why did he care anyway? Goku deceived him, so why does he care?  
  
No, Sanzo didn't care. He didn't want to care. Goku chose to walk away, to run away. And it proved him guilty as ever.  
  
He placed back his usual façade, a mask for a supposedly calm person. Hakkai and Gojyo were still shouting out Goku's name. Searching for anything that would tell them of Goku's whereabouts. But found none. There wasn't any piece of evidence that could've told them any clue.  
  
It was a hopeless chase from the very beginning. Despite all those, they still tried to search for the missing. They still tried to reach out for the hope that was conceding, that was dissipated. Only one person could've known the reason behind the disappearance.  
  
And that person wouldn't want to do anything about it.  
  
"Stop the search. We're leaving now," Sanzo commanded the two of them as they approached the blonde. At Hakkai's command, Hakuryu changed to his mobile fashion and Sanzo climbed in as well as Hakkai. Hakkai adjusted the car gears and got ready. Gojyo stayed on his position.  
  
"What's the matter Gojyo?" Hakkai asked the half-demon, who was still standing a few feet away from them.  
  
Gojyo lifted his head. "Is this all right? Leaving the saru behind?"  
  
"It was his choice not to come back," Sanzo replied, concealing the emotions that flowed from his voice the moment he spoke. He will not waver. Never.  
  
"Why don't you care?" Gojyo burst out to Sanzo. "Why?"  
  
"Gojyo," Hakkai said softly. "Goku left. We have to have faith that he will come back. He will," Hakkai assured.  
  
Gojyo concurred solemnly and climbed up the jeep.  
  
'Why don't I care?' Sanzo asked himself. Sanzo lowered his head, no desire to talk to anyone.  
  
'I don't care,'  
  
Part of him wished that were the truth.  
  
~~~  
  
As the morning went by, the silence proved to be deafening, as no one in the jeep wanted to talk. Hakkai's smiling face was somewhat disgruntled and Gojyo's head was lowered, eyes being covered by his bangs. The expression was unreadable. Sanzo had his eyes closed, not wanting to be reminded that Goku wasn't with them at the moment. Hakuryu progressed ever so slowly, probably feeling melancholy that the dragon's favorite person after his master is missing. Nothing can be heard except the cheerful chirping of the birds and the rustling of the leaves as the wind goes by.  
  
Gojyo have had enough.  
  
He snapped his head up and stood, leaning over Hakkai to get hold of the steering wheel. Gojyo clanked it roughly, leading them to the side of the road dangerously. Then, he leaned back again at his seat.  
  
Hakkai turned to Gojyo after the surprising reaction from the half-demon, the tension was beginning to rub off him and Gojyo's actions weren't helping.  
  
"Why did you that, Gojyo? We could've gotten killed!" Hakkai half-shouted. Patience was wearing thin.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Do you," Hakkai started slowly after not hearing a word from Gojyo. "Do you think Goku betrayed us? (1),"  
  
Sanzo let out a sarcastic laughter. "Betray? We didn't promise anything from the beginning (2),"  
  
The silence consumed them once more. Hakkai looked straight ahead and drove forward after some adjustments. Gojyo remained silent like what he was when Hakkai asked him *the* question. It never came to his mind that Goku might've betrayed them, maybe because he felt that Goku would never do it. Gojyo felt, it was a very strong feeling, that among the three of them, him, Hakkai and Goku, Goku was the most loyal and he wasn't the person who would attempt such ridiculous things.  
  
Felt. He had this feeling but he didn't know. A wild guess, maybe, but he's not taking any chances. By all means, trusted Goku.  
  
"Whether it's betrayal or double-crossing, that baka saru doesn't have any brains for that (3)," he convinced himself.  
  
The day passed and there were no signs of Goku anywhere. Everything around them was normal, like nothing ever happened that morning. Bugs are making their own kind of noises, leaves are rustling, a soft breeze passed by. Three people inside a worn-out jeep were covered of unbearable silence that none of them knew they could prolong. Life was drained in them, the one they expect to lighten the mood was, unfortunately, not there.  
  
Besides the fact that they are heavyhearted at the sudden absence of Goku, Hakkai's question which was asked hours ago remained in their minds, playing again and again and again, like a broken record, signaling them that there is a probability that it can come to reality.  
  
Two long, agonizing days have gone by and still no signs of Goku returning to them. By that time, the mood cannot be recognized between the three people on a journey to the west. They hadn't talked that much. Only when important.  
  
It was only a matter of time before they reach the end of the dessert and enter the forest. Shortly after entering the lush, green forest where there had been a story that everything a person wouldn't want to come would happen, whether they like it or not. The story was proven by many but Gojyo, Sanzo and Hakkai didn't believe in such. They need to pass through the forest to get to Tenjiku.  
  
All of a sudden, three people appeared out of no where. It was Kougaiji, Yaone and Doukugakuji.  
  
The jeep the three of them were riding halted.  
  
"Yare, yare, it seems like we have some visitors again," Hakkai said, scratching the back of his neck. "What will we do, Sanzo?"  
  
Sanzo grunted "Do you need to ask?"  
  
Gojyo lifted his fist and said, "We fight. As usual," his voice lacking enthusiasm  
  
They went out of the jeep as Hakuryu turned back into his dragon state. Hakuryu perched himself on the tree branch nearby a stood on guard if ever his master should need him.  
  
"We meet again, Sanzo-ikkou," Kougaiji voiced out.  
  
"Aa. Unfortunately," Gojyo responded back. He whipped out his weapon out of nowhere and stood on guard.  
  
"We've got something to show you first," Kougaiji stepped aside as well as Yaone and Doukugakuji and Goku came into view.  
  
Hakkai and Gojyo were not expecting Goku. Particularly Sanzo.  
  
"Oi saru! What's the meaning of this?" Gojyo shouted at Goku.  
  
"Goku!" Hakkai came next.  
  
Sanzo was silent. He was surprised. No, dumbfounded was the right word to describe Sanzo.  
  
Goku [who already drank the potion] glared at them and stared intently. "Don't call out my name so formally. We are, after all, enemies,"  
  
"Nani?" the three simultaneously said.  
  
Kougaiji posted himself behind Goku and wound his arms around Goku's neck. "Sou. Goku's mine now,"  
  
"Mine,"  
  
Kougaiji wound his arms around Goku's neck tightly, pulling Goku close against him, giving a significant look to a certain monk who glared his way, obvious to the emotion Kougaiji's eyes gives.  
  
Kougaiji lowered his head and whispered something to Goku. He brought his lips to Goku's ear and said something. Goku's eyes darkened for a moment then went back to normal as Kougaiji finished.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Gojyo shouted at Kougaiji. "Why are you on their side, Goku?" he asked almost desperately, wanting to have answers from the brown-haired youth.  
  
Goku released himself from Kougaiji's grasp and mumbled dangerously. "Urusai na,"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Goku advanced slowly to Gojyo, wanting to attack. A voice stopped him.  
  
"Matte, Goku. Your opponent will be Genjo Sanzo. Your obligation is to get the Evil Sutra, or have you forgotten that?" Kougaiji commanded Goku. At the spur of the moment, Hakkai thought that Goku would start complaining and shouting at Kougaiji that he was not the person that would command him just like that and return to normal. He was wrong.  
  
Goku just heeded the order and nodded, changing his direction to Sanzo. Gojyo tried to stop Goku however Doukugakuji blocked him. Yaone did the same with Hakkai.  
  
Kougaiji stood apart and watched them, a smirk on his lips. "Gomen, Sanzo- ikkou, but today we won't be so friendly,"  
  
"Get out of my way, Doukugaku!" Doukugakuji remained in his place, not moving.  
  
"Gomen, Hakkai-san, but I'm not going to let you escape," Yaone said with a smile as she blocked Hakkai's way out.  
  
"Go, Goku!"  
  
Goku stopped walking. Sanzo stood on guard as Goku suddenly disappeared.  
  
Goku reappeared and attacked Sanzo using his staff. Sanzo blocked him using his gun.  
  
[I'm sorry Sanzo, but it has to be this way. You didn't trust me enough, now, I'm going to shatter you remaining trust by going against you.]  
  
Goku jumped a good two feet away from Sanzo before proceeding to attack again.  
  
[Suki da, Sanzo. Don't ever doubt about that.]  
  
Goku thrust his staff and hit Sanzo's stomach. Sanzo sledded back, using his feet as his breaks then knelt on one knee, clutching his stomach in pain.  
  
[I'm sorry. But nothing will change now.]  
  
Sanzo stood up, shoulders not balanced, as he held his stomach with his left hand and grips his gun on the other. Goku disappeared once again, reappearing behind Sanzo and kicked him hard, sending him flying, face on the ground.  
  
[I'm sorry.]  
  
~~~  
  
Ok, that was the end of that chapter. I'm sorry if I shortened it again and repeated some parts but I wanted to cover everything including the feelings of Gojyo and Hakkai and not to mention, Sanzo when they found out that Goku didn't return that night. I've added some parts and made it more graphic. I hope that this will please you.  
  
1-3: The dialogue was taken from one of the episodes of Saiyuki. The episode entitled "Ame" or "Rain" it was the time when Goku thought that he was being a burden to Sanzo and Homura took the opportunity to kidnap Goku and convince Goku to come to him. This is where I got the idea for this fic. But the difference is Goku came to Kougaiji, not to Homura.  
  
And I just wanted to tell that while I was typing this chap, I was listening to Utada Hikaru's latest CD or album, whatever you call it, Deep River.  
  
Thanks a lot for all the people, who waited for this fic, but I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter I'm going to post. Then after a while, I'm going to remove it again. But if you want to know the continuation, please feel free to email me. Or if you're too lazy to email me, then just wait for my upcoming site and just read it there. I'm sorry.  
  
So that's about everything. Thanks for the people who are reviewing constantly. ADC, minna!  
  
Tadz a.k.a. Cimmerian Demogorgon ^_^V! 


	2. Chapter 6

Turning Against Sanzo Chapter 5  
  
***  
  
Hakkai finally stirred in his ever-lying position and Gojyo have to breathe a sigh of relief. It was already 4 days since the tragedy happened and only Hakkai was the one awake yet. Sanzo was still asleep, with the fallen look on his face like everything that had happened has to be blamed on him. Who knows?  
  
Hakkai sat slowly, with the aid of Gojyo by his side and smiled a sad smile as the events that occurred 4 days ago burned in his memory. It has to be the most tragic event, after the death of his beloved Kana, to see a comrade, a friend, turn against you. To fight a person you didn't want to fight.  
  
They knew that Goku wasn't his usual person at the time. It was pretty obvious that Kougaiji was using him. His usually genki eyes were filled with nothingness in him like he cannot feel anything at all. He was pretty sure that Goku had been brainwashed and everything.  
  
No. There was something. a memory perhaps. A memory of the battle. Something they didn't want to hear.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"We meet again, Sanzo-ikkou," Kougaiji voiced out.  
  
"Aa. Unfortunately," Gojyo responded back. He whipped out his weapon out of nowhere and stood on guard.  
  
"We've got something to show you first," Kougaiji stepped aside as well as Yaone and Doukugakuji and Goku came into view.  
  
Hakkai and Gojyo were not expecting Goku. Particularly Sanzo.  
  
"Oi saru! What's the meaning of this?" Gojyo shouted at Goku.  
  
"Goku!" Hakkai came next.  
  
Sanzo was silent. He was surprised. No, dumbfounded was the right word to describe Sanzo.  
  
Goku [who already drank the potion] glared at them and stared intently. "Don't call out my name so formally. We are, after all, enemies,"  
  
"Nani?" the three simultaneously said.  
  
Kougaiji posted himself behind Goku and wound his arms around Goku's neck. "Sou. Goku's mine now,"  
  
"Mine,"  
  
Kougaiji wound his arms around Goku's neck tightly, pulling Goku close against him, giving a significant look to a certain monk who glared his way, obvious to the emotion Kougaiji's eyes gives.  
  
Kougaiji lowered his head and whispered something to Goku. He brought his lips to Goku's ear and said something. Goku's eyes darkened for a moment then went back to normal as Kougaiji finished.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Gojyo shouted at Kougaiji. "Why are you on their side, Goku?" he asked almost desperately, wanting to have answers from the brown-haired youth.  
  
Goku released himself from Kougaiji's grasp and mumbled dangerously. "Urusai na,"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Goku advanced slowly to Gojyo, wanting to attack. A voice stopped him.  
  
"Matte, Goku. Your opponent will be Genjo Sanzo. Your obligation is to get the Evil Sutra, or have you forgotten that?" Kougaiji commanded Goku. At the spur of the moment, Hakkai thought that Goku would start complaining and shouting at Kougaiji that he was not the person that would command him just like that and return to normal. He was wrong.  
  
Goku just heeded the order and nodded, changing his direction to Sanzo. Gojyo tried to stop Goku however Doukugakuji blocked him. Yaone did the same with Hakkai.  
  
Kougaiji stood apart and watched them, a smirk on his lips. "Gomen, Sanzo- ikkou, but today we won't be so friendly,"  
  
"Get out of my way, Doukugaku!" Doukugakuji remained in his place, not moving.  
  
"Gomen, Hakkai-san, but I'm not going to let you escape," Yaone said with a smile as she blocked Hakkai's way out.  
  
"Go, Goku!"  
  
--Goku stopped walking. Sanzo stood on guard as Goku suddenly disappeared.  
  
--Goku reappeared and attacked Sanzo using his staff. Sanzo blocked him using his gun.  
  
--Goku jumped a good two feet away from Sanzo before proceeding to attack again.  
  
--Goku thrust his staff and hit Sanzo's stomach. Sanzo sledded back, using his feet as his breaks then knelt on one knee, clutching his stomach in pain.  
  
--Sanzo stood up, shoulders not balanced, as he held his stomach with his left hand and grips his gun on the other. Goku disappeared once again, reappearing behind Sanzo and kicked him hard, sending him flying, face on the ground.  
  
"Sanzo!" Hakkai and Gojyo shouted at the same time. They both pushed their enemies away and rushed to Sanzo to help him. Sanzo just slapped away their helping hands and stood with a little difficulty. He coughed up blood and spit it to the ground and wiped his mouth.  
  
There was nothing they could do. It was hard to fight against a comrade.  
  
As they looked and stared at Goku, they could only stare in awe as they noticed that Goku felt nothing and said nothing and just stared at them back. As if he was possessed by someone.  
  
'Kougaiji' the name ringed in their heads.  
  
"Oi! Kougaiji! What did you do to Goku?" Gojyo asked almost forcefully to Kougaiji.  
  
Kougaiji only laughed. "Nothing much. And besides, I didn't do anything to Goku. It was his choice,"  
  
Sanzo's eyes widened for a second and returned to normal when he chose not to believe what Kougaiji had said.  
  
"Uso da!"  
  
"Uso ja nai. You could ask Goku if you want," Kougaiji told them, eyes full of victory.  
  
Hakkai turned serious. "How can we be sure if Goku would tell us the truth. He isn't even himself now,"  
  
Yaone interrupted. "Daijobou desu. It is true that Goku-san drank a potion which will enable him to follow the orders of the person whose blood is mixed in it, but on the other hand, it is also a truth serum which verifies that all your questions would be answered with only the truth,"  
  
"Sou ka? Dewa," Hakkai turned to Sanzo. "Sanzo, onegaishimasu,"  
  
Sanzo couldn't think for a minute on what to ask. He couldn't believe him otherwise. Whether it's the truth or not, he couldn't take the pressure being pressed on him.  
  
"Sanzo?"  
  
Sanzo took a deep breath. "Baka saru, why are you on their side now?"  
  
"Ch! Why are you asking me that now? I don't suppose you forgot why." Goku said in a low but dangerous voice directed at Sanzo. Even if he couldn't control his body, his mind was still intact with all the answers they want to find out. The conclusion of drinking the potion.  
  
[What am I saying.? Even if it is the truth.no, I don't want to.]  
  
Sanzo's mind reeled back, remembering the time they had fought and Goku ran away. It was the inevitable, that he chose to doubt Goku and resort to accusing him of betrayal. But only if he knew that things would turn out like this, he wouldn't have done that.  
  
I guess it was fate. It was destiny's decision that made them what they are now.  
  
If only people could turn back time.  
  
"What is he saying, Sanzo? Is there something we don't know that you should've told us?" Gojyo asked Sanzo in a panicked kind of voice. Even he didn't want this situation to happen. He owed Goku a lot. And he wouldn't, couldn't deny that fact.  
  
Goku's face gave out a smirk. "What now, Sanzo? Afraid to tell the truth?"  
  
Sanzo clenched his fists at his sides and looked murderously at Goku.  
  
"Even if I wanted to, it just a waste of time. I'm only here to take the sutra. And get it, I will," Goku disappeared again and without warning, he reappeared in front of Sanzo and was knocked Sanzo down with a blow on his head. Goku walked towards Sanzo and waited for the sutra to disengage itself from Sanzo. When it did, Goku took it in his hands and turned away.  
  
Sanzo wanted to get up, but was weak from the final blow Goku gave him and all the pains of the blows Goku gave him earlier was beginning to weigh him down.  
  
"It's all your fault why I'm like this now," was the last sentence Goku made before he left.  
  
At that, Sanzo lost consciousness.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
They lost the chance to hear the entire story, but what mattered to them at that moment was Sanzo's well being. Still unable to believe the things that had happened four days ago, they had to. It happened.  
  
One thing still unsettles Hakkai and Gojyo. The one they still haven't heard.  
  
The truth. The reason why Goku was like that. They guessed it had something to do at the night Goku ran away. But what?  
  
Both of them wanted to hear the answers as soon as possible but can't since Sanzo was still unconscious. He must've had it worst.  
  
Hakkai lay silently, with Gojyo beside him, not knowing what else would happen.  
  
TBC  
  
A/n: So sorry for the very long delay to all you, but I haven't got the chance finish this chapter until now, but I wanted this chapter to be a bit longer than the others, though as I can see, it wasn't. So sorry again.  
  
And another million sorry because the next chapter will most probably come out either at October, or December or even next year. However, I promise to continue this story as early as I can, if schedule permits me to do so. Don't lose hope!  
  
Well, thank you for the people who emailed me and told me that they wanted me to continue as well as the other people who reviewed chapter 4 in ff.net.  
  
ADC, minna! 


	3. Chapter 7

Turning Against Sanzo  
  
--Tadz  
  
note: I know that you'll probably kill me and you all hate me now... but, this is the only time I was able to continue the story... I'm so sorry... I hope you still remember everything about the story... Even if the ones posted are chapters 5-7 only...  
  
--67 indicates another stanza of the poem  
  
ADC minna!!  
  
____  
  
Love. Hate. The simplicity of these two words made them complicated. The shallow meaning it has, made a deep reaction in everyone's lives. No matter how different both of them are, they are very similar to each other. To love and to hate. To hate and to love. The feeling of hatred and the feeling of being loved. The chemistry of these two words.. .. And yet, it doesn't make any sense.  
  
To want someone and to need someone. To long for a person and to have a person in your grasp. To let go and to be in pain of letting go. To sacrifice and to spent a lifetime wishing everything to come back. Isn't it ironic? Something so different, still, making a connection, a relation with each other.  
  
And to Sanzo, all these means nothing. To have something in your grasp and let go? It's stupid to do so. To love and hate the one you love? Nothing will ever be the same. Again.  
  
To turn back time. To have the power to change the past and change the future. To see your destiny unfolding before your eyes. And the destiny you see is not the one you hoped you would have. Sanzo wondered if there is such things as time travel. To be able to change the course of time. To be able to change something you knew you cannot change forever.  
  
"Sanzo," a gentle voic called. It was Hakkai, the gentle Hakkai who would've known the solution to his problem if only he knew. Hakkai who was open-minded about everything that was happening. Hakkai, who would understand him.  
  
With neutral eyes, Sanzo faced Hakkai. "Nani?" he asked, trying to supress the loneliness in his eyes,  
  
"Kore," Hakkai said, handing a piece of paper to Sanzo. "I saw this paper in Goku's things. I thought it must be for you," he finished, placing the piece of crumpled paper in Sanzo's palm then headed back to the cave.  
  
Sanzo opened the crumpled paper slowly, gently, then read:  
  
--67  
  
I tried to reach you, even if you were out of my grasp;  
  
To stand so high above the sky just to feel your hand in mine;  
  
It was the inevetable truth that I never wanted to know;  
  
That whatever I do, I'd still take my fall;  
  
--67  
  
I tried to fall in place with you even when I can't;  
  
to shine brightly beside the star I ever so want;  
  
A false hope wishing to become reality;  
  
An endless dream and lie without similarity;  
  
--67  
  
I tried to be more than a friend to you;  
  
To be there if you need help in things you do;  
  
You made me into someone I didn't know I was;  
  
You made me something other than my past;  
  
--67  
  
I loved, I fought, did everything without thought;  
  
Just to be with you even for a night;  
  
I slept, I ate, woke up without loathe;  
  
Just to feel your presence near mine;  
  
--67  
  
The poem ended there, with traces of fallen tears, cold within Sanzo's hands.  
  
"You can't fight gravity on a planet that insists;  
  
That love is like falling and falling is like this..."  
  
***  
  
That's it for this chapter! Too short??..? Tell me what you guys think..  
  
The 4 verse poem is made by me and the ending quote is by Ani DiFranco. The poem is actually not finished that's why it ended that way. But it suited the scene don't you think??..?  
  
Thanks for reading...  
  
ADC, minna!!..! 


End file.
